


【翻译】PART17

by Allen_Li



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_Li/pseuds/Allen_Li





	

夜晚继续着，Ron似乎与Caitlin和Teresa都相处的非常好——他们在讨论着什么与电视相关、Harry从没听说过的话题——Hermione则很喜欢Abigail，与她聊着大学的事情。Harry与Malfoy、Sadie和Patric混在一起，他喝了太多酒，并考虑着要不要在节日之后停止酒精摄取一段时间。  
喝酒还让一些奇怪的事情发生——Malfoy越醉就变得越粘人，他揉乱Harry的头发，用手和胳膊拖着他，坚持要Harry帮他暖和起来。当Sadie注意到外面下雪了，而且下的又猛又快时，Malfoy已经躺在他身上了，他的头靠着Harry的肩膀，坚持说他只是在吸取Harry身上的温暖。  
Sadie十分兴奋，她说他们都应该跑出去并像孩子一样玩雪，而这引起了很多的争辩、讨论和醉醺醺的行动，在Harry反应过来之前，所有人都有离开了公寓，Teresa是最后一个走的，她喊道，“快点儿，你们这两个懒蛋！”门在她身后闭上了，而Harry和Malfoy都没有动。  
“我们出去吗？”Harry问。  
“Mm，”Malfoy说道，他的手指轻轻的抚摸着Harry的手腕，这是一个奇怪的动作，而且这让Harry心跳加速。“我已经到过外面了，而且我差点儿失去了我的屁股。我不准备再这么干一次了，那可能会造成永久的损伤了。”  
“我认为你的屁股挺好的，Malfoy。”  
“你这么认为？”Malfoy说道。  
“噢，闭嘴吧，”Harry说道，“你个混蛋。”  
“你才是混蛋，”Malfoy说道，“你是个长得丑的大混蛋。”  
“噢，谢谢了。在我这样夸奖你的屁股的时候。”  
Malfoy抬起头愉快的笑了起来，他的呼吸在Harry的脸颊上扫过。“我想告诉你一个秘密。”他说道，在Harry耳边响起的声音是如此温柔又甜蜜，Harry从没想过他会用这样的词来形容Malfoy。他感觉到他身旁Malfoy的温暖，他的心疼痛了起来。  
“什么，”Harry说，他没什么理由的耳语了起来，“什么秘密。”  
“你不怎么丑，”Malfoy说，他也在耳语。  
“噢，真的吗？”  
“噢，真的，”Malfoy说道，还是贴着Harry的耳朵，“我觉得你很迷人。”  
Harry觉得他的心跳可能停了一拍。  
“什么？”  
“我觉得你很迷人，Harry Potter。我说雪很适合你的时候就是这个意思。你有一双可爱的眼睛。”  
“噢，”Harry说道，他的心脏又狂野的跳动起来，在他的胸膛里撞击着。  
“你也告诉我一个秘密。”Malfoy说，他伸出手，无法解释的，将Harry的脸转过来，抚摸着他的伤疤。  
Malfoy的手指如此轻柔的抚摸着他，他傻傻的撇着嘴微笑着，他还认为Harry有一双迷人的眼睛。Harry醉了，他是这样的渴望着他。  
“我想要你。”他耳语道。  
“噢，”Malfoy说。他的目光拂过Harry的嘴唇，又看向他的眼睛。  
一个极其短暂的瞬间里，Harry用手缠绕着Malfoy的头发，将他压在沙发上，开始亲吻他。他不应该这样做。这太快了。他只是抓住了一个小小的暗示就往前冲过去了，冲的太快，他一直是这样，但Malfoy毫不犹豫的回吻了他。Harry的心从来没有这样满过，他兴奋又焦虑，五味成杂的感受简直要溢出来了。Malfoy亲了回来。Malfoy抓着他的腰，他的屁股。Harry想要同时触摸Malfoy所有的地方。他的手在Malfoy头发上，肩膀上，胸膛上，往下到了Malfoy的腰上——所有的这一切都如此迅速，如此超现实。Malfoy发出了小小的，低沉的声音，让Harry渴望听到更多，他也在抚摸着Harry，亲吻他的方式就好像这也是他渴望的事情，他的嘴里又热又湿，尝起来像蛋奶酒和烟的味道，他的舌头在Harry嘴里。  
“外面太他妈冷了！”有人在窗外嚷道。他们被惊到了，并停止了拥吻。  
Malfoy的眼睛因为情欲而瞳孔涣散，眸色深沉，有那么一个片刻，他被惊到了——然后他发红的脸颊上扩散开一个缓慢的微笑，他露出一个Harry从没见过的极具攻击性的诱惑表情，或者说他没在任何人脸上见过这样的表情，“Harry，”他第一次没有在后面加上Potter，他让他的名字从他的舌头上滚过，并用手轻轻的抚摸着Harry的脖子。如果Harry还没有硬的话，他现在也硬了。  
“Malfoy，”他急促的喘息着，觉得自己就像个粗野的山顶洞人，绝对称不上性感，但  
Malfoy似乎并不这样认为，他咬住了嘴唇。  
“来我的房间。”他说道，这不是一个礼貌的邀请，这是一个命令，但Harry毫不惊讶。他也完全无法抵抗它。  
Malfoy在身后锁上门。这不仅仅是他的房间，在这个小小的空间里挤着两张床。Harry不知道Malfoy与谁分享房间。他现在毫不在乎。他并不完全清醒，Malfoy也是，但显然清醒不是他们他们的行事方式。Malfoy将Harry重重的推到在他的床上，让Harry吃了一惊，但当Malfoy紧接着趴到Harry身上，并将手伸到他腿间之后，Harry失去了任何抱怨的欲望。  
Harry发出了一个尴尬的声音，一个含在喉咙里的呻吟。  
Malfoy笑了，丝毫不含恶意的笑，Harry看着他的脸，他看起来极其游刃有余又轻松自在，但他隔着牛仔裤抚摸着Harry的勃起的手指，却在轻轻的颤抖着。“你想要我，Potter？”Malfoy说。而Harry不知道回到Potter的称呼反而让他更佳性致盎然的情况到底正不正常。  
“这不好吗？”Harry说道，Malfoy的紧张让他大胆了起来。  
“好，”Malfoy简单的说。他往上挪了挪再次亲吻了Harry，他们滚烫的舌头贴在一起，而且——Harry无意识的向上蹭了一下，发现Malfoy也硬了，虽然隔着几层布料，但——操，这是Droco Malfoy的勃起，这完全是另一个层面上的诡异和刺激。  
Harry记得他关于男人的幻想，他会想象亲吻他们，触摸他们的阴茎，猜想操一个男人会是什么感觉。但随着Malfoy不停的亲吻他并且对着Harry摇晃他的胯部，Harry简直无法相信他没有想象过用自己的阴茎触碰另一个人的阴茎会是什么感觉。  
当Malfoy停止亲吻他的时候，他还是沉浸在这种惊叹中，但Malfoy随即贴着他的嘴唇耳语道，“我想帮你吸出来，Harry Potter。”  
操，Harry差点就这样高潮了，但感谢梅林他没有，感谢梅林他勉强说出了话，“好的”，因为在那之后，Malfoy又到了他腿间，解开了他的裤子。Harry的思维几乎要为眼前的景象而停止了，Malfoy伏在他腿间，Malfoy拉开了他牛仔裤的拉链，Malfoy想要口他。  
外面的起居室有声音传来，但他们都忽略了它。  
Malfoy把Harry的牛仔裤和内裤拉到不会碍事的程度，Harry十分配合的抬了抬胯——但当Malfoy看着Harry腿间的方向时，有那么一个诡异的瞬间，Harry想要挡住自己。Malfoy Malfoy在看着他的阴茎——他正硬着的阴茎，准确来说的话。他从没和男人做过这样的事，男人都有阴茎，不知怎的这似乎很重要，不知怎的他觉得很尴尬。而Malfoy突然笑的像一只偷了腥的猫，他用长长的手指包住Harry的勃起的根部，然后开始动作，Harry瞬间就失去了所有的尴尬。和他现在所感受到的东西相比，尴尬似乎变得太微不足道了。  
“我要告诉你另一个秘密，”Malfoy说，他还是盯着Harry在他的手中进出的阴茎。  
他伸出舌头舔了舔下嘴唇，下意识的动作，Harry可以肯定。Harry不认为自己还能更硬，但显然他可以。  
“什么秘密？”Harry喘息着说，他看着Malfoy的手指包裹着他的样子。他从来没有想过他会看到这些长长的手指这样触摸它。他从来没有想到Malfoy也想要他。  
“我真的很想帮你吸出来，”Malfoy说，他的手指擦过头部，Harry的呼吸更加急促了，“我不停的想着这件事。”  
“你不停的想着这件事，”Harry说，“现在？今晚？”  
“不，”Malfoy说，他终于抬起头看了一眼Harry的脸，他的眼眸因为情欲几乎已经是黑色了。“在一段很长的时间里。我喜欢做这件事。我想要对你做这件事。”  
“噢，”Harry说。然后Malfoy低下头，将Harry的阴茎含进嘴里。  
Harry没有想象过Malfoy这时候会是什么样子，因为每次当他意识到他在幻想Malfoy时，他都有很强的罪恶感并试图压抑自己的想法，他会想象一个没有脸的人作为代替。只有一个人曾为他口交过，而Ginny真的不赖——事实上，她以一种很强烈的热情来处理这件事——但Malfoy才是真的很擅长这件事，就好像他知道自己在做什么，好像他真的很爱做这件事。而Harry绝对没有办法坚持很长的时间。Harry专注的看着，Malfoy轻轻松松的几乎将他全部吞进嘴里，一次次的用喉咙包裹住他。他的眼睛颤动着闭着，就好像他真的很享受这件事情。对于不发出尴尬的声音这件事Harry已经放弃希望了。在Malfoy对他做这样的事情的时候，他绝对无法咽下那些呻吟，他们也绝没有办法摆脱Malfoy的喉咙动作时发出的水声。Harry比任何人都了解外面有人这件事——这些人中包括了Ron和Hermione——但他也只能尽量让他的呻吟更加小声、安静。  
Harry伸手在Malfoy的头发里穿行，Malfoy睁开眼直直的看向Harry的眼睛，他的嘴包裹住Harry的阴茎。Harry高潮了，突然而猛烈，手指急切的抓着Malfoy的头发。他努力咽回了大部分的呻吟，但当Malfoy吞咽他的东西的时候，他还是发出了一声愚蠢的、短促的咕哝，他希望这公寓里的其他人没有听到。他也希望他没有扯Malfoy的头发扯的太厉害。  
Harry从高潮中恢复过来之后，他觉得在酒精和高潮的影响下，整个房间都在旋转。Malfoy在他的腿间坐着，他的头发凌乱得无法补救，嘴唇红润，一脸的得意。Harry只能尽量让自己不要大张着嘴盯着他看。  
谁在起居室里笑了。Malfoy转过头看着门的方向，他微微的皱着眉，这提醒了Harry刚刚发生了什么。Malfoy刚刚为他口交了。Malfoy。那个煮拿铁时会跟着音乐哼唱的人，那个在午饭时读Harry的预言家日报的人，那个让Harry的感情变得如此温柔的人。Malfoy刚刚为他口交了，而且他想做么做很长时间了。  
“Draco，”Harry说，他又试着叫了一次他的名字，Malfoy猛的扭过头盯着他。“Draco，”Harry重复了一遍，他坐起身，伸手捧着Malfoy的脸亲吻他。他满心的愉悦简直要爆炸了，甚至一点儿也不介意他在Malfoy的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，而那实在有点儿诡异。他吻着Malfoy，Malfoy也回吻了他，当Harry把Malfoy推倒在床上的那一刻，他发现自己在颤抖，并为此觉得自己很愚蠢，但随即他想到了Malfoy在他牛仔裤上颤抖的手，想到他也想要他，他从来没奢望过这会发生，其他事似乎都不再重要了。  
Harry之前从没碰过别的男人，但他怀着极大的兴奋与兴趣将Malfoy的阴茎握在手里，他尝试着不同的角度，想要搞清楚Malfoy的喜好。他不知道是看着Malfoy发红的阴茎在他手里进出，还是看着Malfoy发红的脸和他咬着嘴唇呻吟的样子。当Harry看向他的眼睛时，Malfoy微笑了，一个十分纯粹的笑，不含丝毫调笑的意味，仅仅是毫不设防的开心，Harry完全被触动了。  
Harry想要为Malfoy口交，他感到大胆而且能为Malfoy和他的微笑做任何事情。但Malfoy叹息了一声，“操，Harry。”他的头向后甩去，在Harry能为他口交之前就射了他一手。  
“我本想给你口交的。”Harry说，他仔细的看了看他黏糊糊的手。  
Malfoy笑了。“没关系“，他说道，显然无法说出任何贬低的话来，这大概在他们的历史中也是第一次。Harry开心到胸口都发疼。  
他使用了一个快速的无杖清洁魔法（Malfoy对此很满意），然后他爬到他身边又一次 亲吻了他，轻柔极了，在Ginny之后他再没有这样亲吻过别人。“Draco。”他轻身耳语道。  
“Harry。”Malfoy笑了，伸手穿过Harry的头发，Harry很确定他的头发一定是无可救药了，鉴于Malfoy的发型都如此凌乱。  
“你棒极了（marvelous）。”Harry用了Malfoy喜欢用的词，但Malfoy笑了。  
“我当然棒。”他说道。  
绝没有任何方法可以避开派对性爱之后尴尬，尤其是Harry还本该在这个陌生的环境里照顾Ron和Hermione。他们本想尽可能的整理一下仪容——在慢悠悠的亲吻了对方很长时间之后，因为Harry对于他们忽然可以这样做了而感到很惊奇——但痛苦的是他们在Malfoy的卧室里干了什么实在是太明显了。Harry想要在这过夜，想要睡在Malfoy身边，再次贴近他，但还有Ron和Hermione，还有Teresa，与Malfoy分享卧室的人，他大概最好还是回家去。  
当Harry和Malfoy从卧室溜出来并假装自己是隐形人的时候，大家都礼貌的忍住了评论。但Harry可以确定Malfoy的朋友们很高兴，甚至Ron和Hermione都在对着Harry愉快的脸微笑，这让Harry赶到更加开心。  
这个情形是有点儿奇怪的，即使没有人说什么，但Harry还是认为这是Malfoy流露出的轻微的不自在的原因。不过Harry太开心了，已经没空去介意这些了。当他、Ron和Hermione离开派对时，他忍不住一把拉过Malfoy，在他的嘴唇上吻了好几下，赢得了一片起哄与口哨。  
“我告诉过你了。”当他们往地铁走去时，Ron说道，他和Hermione牵着手，而Harry感觉自己真的漂浮在半空中，他还是没办法把傻笑从脸上抹去，“不是吗？”  
“是的。”Harry笑着说，“你赢了，Ron。”  
“好吧，”Hermione谨慎的说，“我很高兴你能开心。”她看起来正被什么事所困扰着。  
“你不开心吗？”Harry说。  
“不，”Hermione说，“我真的很高兴你能开心起来，Harry。”他还是觉得她看起来很沉重，但考虑到之前她与Malfoy的谈话，他知道事情会变好的。他想起Malfoy真诚的微笑，Malfoy真诚的吻，还有他在为他口交之后的样子。Malfoy也想要他。Draco也想要他。所有事情都会变好的。


End file.
